Emily Curtis
by lilyfred130
Summary: This is the story of Emily Curtis, Sodapop's twin sister. She's smart, beautiful, funny and athletic. She's everything a girl would want to be, Right?. I know the sister fic thing has been dun befor. 1st eva fanfic
1. Prologue

Emily Curtis

AN) Hey, this is my first ever fanfic, so plz b nice when reviewing, all constructive criticism is welcome. I hope you enjoy the story of Emily Curtis!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, I'm just writing about them.

Now on with the story.

**Emily Curtis**

Chapter One

I was sitting at my desk listening to my English teacher ramble on about something, I think she was talking about how crap the majority of the class went on the essays we just got back on Gone with the Wind. I got an 'A' though so Darry would be happy.

Oh yeah! I should probably introduce myself, my name is Emily Curtis; I'm the younger sister to Darrel, twin sister to Sodapop, and older sister to Ponyboy. I'm seventeen years old and a senior in high school. I should only be a junior but I was put up a grade somewhere along the way. I'm also the captain of the schools varsity basketball team. I work at a Diner part time as well. I have a pretty busy schedule, not much spare time. I have basketball practise straight after school til 5:30 on Tuesdays and Thursdays, sometimes Saturdays if it's right before a big game and the actual game on Sundays. I work at the Diner everyday except Tuesdays and Sundays from after school til about seven to eight and on Thursdays after basketball practise til about nine. I work so much because i'm thinking about the future, I want to be able to set up a good life for me and my family. Darry will only ever take money from me when things get really tight. The rest of my spare time is usually taken up by homework, because I'm a senior wishing to become a doctor once I leave school means that I'm in all the advanced classes which of coarse means a lot of homework. I try my hardest at school and basketball because I'll need to get a scholarship if I want to go to college. I have long, wavy, wheat blonde hair and big green eyes. I stand at about five foot seven and way around 110 pounds. I know I'm a little underweight, but I'm really active and stressed a lot. People tell me I look a lot like Soda, which I don't think is a bad thing, Soda's gorgeous.

It has almost been a year since mum and dad died and about six months since that tragic week Ponyboy and Johnny took off to Windrixville and Dally and Johnny's death.

I have a different relationship with all seven members of our gang.

Darry is my big strong defender. He's really protective of me, even before mum and dad died. No one was good enough to date me according to Darry. We've always got on really well though, I love him and he loves me and only wants what's best for me. I respect him and admire him for all the sacrifices he's made to keep our family together. Darry is my rock, he's strong, he can keep it together and pull through any problem life throws his way I really admire him for that. If I have a problem of any sort Darry is always there to listen to me and help me through it. Even though Darry and Ponyboy don't fight any more and get along a lot better, I don't think Pony will ever feel real comfortable confiding in him the way I do, but hey, only time can tell.

Now Sodapop, how do I describe Soda? Soda's my happy-go-lucky twin brother. He's like the peace keeper of the family, when there is a fight even though there aren't many of them these days Soda will always intervene and try to keep the explosions to a minimum. Soda is the best looking guy I have ever seen, with his golden hair and big brown eyes the girls just seem to flock to him. He has charm and is extremely jubilant. I love Soda, I can tell him anything and everything and vice versa. We're best friends. Now this is going to sound corny but it's almost like we have this special connection, like a twin thing or something. I can tell when he's hurting and he can tell when I'm hurting. Once when we were seven I was down at the lot with Darry and I fell off the old tire swing and broke my arm, Soda was at home with mum and dad and could tell that something wasn't right so he dragged them down to the lot and found me with Darry. From that day on no one has ever questioned our weird twin minds. He is the most positive guy I know, I'm optimistic as well but it's nearly impossible to be as cheerful as Soda.

Ponyboy, he's the baby and he always will be, according to me anyway. He's a real dreamer, but he's smart as well and I know he's gonna go places one day. I'm like Pony in the way that he dreams, sometimes when it's just me I can go off into this whole other world and just dream. I'm at a place where there's no socs and no greasers, my parents are still alive and everyone's just happy. But of coarse some one always has to walk in just when things are starting to get good and drag me away from my fantasy land. I also love to read and watch movies just like Ponyboy. They can take you out of your own world and implant you into someone else's, it's kind of feels like you're the only one in the world, just like nothing else matters. Anyway back to Pony, the week that he was away was almost the worst week of my entire life, I missed him so much, I worried about him so much, and it was like war at school and around town, the socs were out for revenge! He's home now though. I try not to baby him because I know he wants to be tough around the gang and all, but I just can't stand the thought of anything else happening to him. I don't think I do baby him a lot though, no one's ever said anything. I love Ponyboy a lot and I would literally die for him!

Steve Randle, he's Soda's best friend, has been ever since grade school. Steve and I get on really well too. He's kinda like my second twin brother, only more serious than Soda, whenever I'm upset about an old boyfriend or someone he always offers to go and beat them up for me and he means it! Ponyboy doesn't think Steve likes him very much, but that's just how he comes across; he can only really show affection towards his little sister, Soda and me. I really enjoy Steve's company.

Two-Bit Mathews, he's the comic relief of the gang. He's really easy going, nothing can faze him. He's a great friend to have, always there for you when you need him to be, always there to offer a sarcastic comment, or to lend a shoulder to cry on. He loves blondes, beer, Mickey Mouse and for some unfathomable reason school! Even though he's a year and a half older than me he's a grade lower than me! He can be a bit slack and irresponsible at times but I wouldn't trade him for the world.

Mary Randle is Steve's fifteen year old sister. She's one of my best friends even though she is a little younger; she's on the basketball team with me. Mary is about five foot six and 125 pounds, she has dark brown hair and brown eyes and she actually looks a lot like Steve. Mary really lives life to the full; she's always laughing and is up for just about anything. Her dad and Steve fight a bit but Mary never fights with anyone, she's to easy going.

Katherine or Katie Mathews in Two-Bit's little sister. She's sixteen and a half years old and works at the diner with me on Mondays, Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays. She is about five foot four and 115 pounds, her dead straight light brown hair falls just below her shoulders; she's got these big blue puppy dog eyes that nobody can say no to. Her dad left years ago but she's really close to her mum. Katie is almost identical to Two-bit personality wise.

So there's the gang. I'm a mixture of all of them really. I'm hard working like Darry, Optimistic like Soda, Dreamy like Pony, serious like Steve, I can be sarcastic like Two-Bit, I'm up for anything like Mary and nobody can say no to me like Katie. We've all become a lot stronger in the past six months, we've had to. It was really tough on me and Ponyboy. I had been dating Johnny for about six months before he died and it was really hard to let him go. After the rbleum the socs backed off for a while, but for the last couple of months they've been back in action.

The bell finally rang signalling the end of school, I grabbed my books and raced out of the room. It was a Thursday, the worst day of the week; I had basketball practise, then work, then home to conquer my pile of homework!

AN) I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I really liked writing it. I know my timeline doesn't exactly fit with the book, but it works best for my story. Please review and offer any story ideas. Thanx, I'll try and update soon, it may take a while though but i'll try.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily Curtis**

Chapter Two

I was walking down the hallway to the basketball court when Mary and Katie caught up to me.

"Hey Em, ya ready for practice," Mary asked as she fell into step beside me.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to work so hard that I will hardly be able to stand tomorrow morning," I answered sarcastically

Our coach, Coach Hanson was a real slave driver. He was one of those coaches who always wanted you to win, he didn't care if it was fun or not, he just wanted to win. It really annoyed me sometimes; there was no team spirit during a game just him barking orders from the sidelines.

"Yeah, well I'll see ya at work later Em," Katie said as she took off down the hall in the other direction.

Mary and I continued walking through the halls towards the change rooms; well really it was more like pushing and shoving our way through, but we eventually got there.

"Hey Curtis, hey Randle," we got chorused with by team mates as we stepped foot into the change rooms. We replied politely and began changing into our gym clothes. I was chatting to a girl on the team, Linda Patterson, about the big game this Sunday. It was a semi final. If we won we would be playing The Hawks, a team from Oklahoma City, in the grand final. The final was being played in Oklahoma City, it was also being televised!

As we all made our way to the outdoor basketball court we began to get excited at the thought of playing in the grand final. Our school had never in the whole history made it that far and it would be really cool to captain the first team. We have to play in the outdoor court for now because last week a bunch of boys broke in and completely vandalized the indoor court, the repairs are still taking place.

"Okay listen up!" Coach Hanson bellowed to get our attention.

We all turned and walked towards him. He was a fairly big guy, probably about Darry's height, but not as muscular, just fatter. He has dark hair that's starting to turn grey and always has the same evil expression on his face. He's just selfish and cold hearted. He's new this season, we had a different coach for the three seasons I played prior to this one. I really liked him, he was really nice. He actually cared about each individual player, not just winning the game. He was really great when mum and dad died. He was there to listen when I needed someone outside of my family to talk to and could offer some really great advice. But his wife got sick just before the new season so he quit and they moved to the city. Leaving us with Coach Hanson.

"I want you to do some stretches and then run five laps around the outside of the court for your warm up." He ordered, then wandered back to the bench and sat down.

Groaning we reluctantly began our stretches and started to jog around the outside of the basketball court.

The rest of practice went pretty much the exact same way, Coach Hanson yelling orders at us from the bench. Those two hours seemed like the longest, hardest ones of my life, but then again every practice leaves me feeling that exact same way. Sometimes I feel quitting, but I do love basketball just not the coach, also I need basketball for a chance at college and if there's one thing greasers aren't its quitters!

As soon as practice finished I ran back to the change rooms and changed from my sweats into my waitress uniform. Mary was getting a lift home with another girl from the team, so that meant I was on foot by myself to the diner. It's not the safest thing to do around these parts I know, but I gotta get to work some how.

I was half way there when I noticed a green mustang trailing me.

"Great, that's just what I need," I mumbled to myself and quickened my pace a little.

"Hey there gorgeous," some drunk soc slurred leaning through an open window.

'And they're drunk too, brilliant!' I thought to myself and quickened my pace again.

"Hey, don't ignore us," another one yelled as the car came to an abrupt stop by my side and they began to pile out. There was about five of them. I could probably take one or even two, but five, I was in trouble! They began to circle around me when I heard it,

"Hey, you get away from her right now!" I turned around and saw Soda, Steve, Ponyboy and Mary running towards us. The socs looked at them, then back at me, than at each other and took off for their car and sped away.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Soda asked as they reached my side.

"Nah, I'm fine," I said and turned to continue my walk to work.

"We'll walk the rest of the way with you," Steve told me and fell into step beside me.

"So why were you walking by yourself?" Ponyboy asked.

"I gotta get to work somehow don't I?" I said without looking at any of them. I was tired, a little agitated and I was starting to get a headache. All I wanted to do was get to work so I could get home and go to bed. But of course my teachers have to put a pin in that plan and give out homework.

"Well we'll see you back at the house later, you have a ride home right?" Soda questioned as we got to the diner parking lot.

"Yeah, Katie's working today and she has her car." I answered walking into the diner.

The second I stepped foot in there Katie rushed over to me, "I'm so glad you're here, we're flat out. Can you cover station four?" She said handing me my apron and a order book and pen, before turning back to the kitchen. It was gonna be a long night!

I was right. The night just seemed to drag on and on. When I finally got a moment to think I looked up at the clock and saw that it was only 7:30! What? I still have another one and a half hours of this!

Why is it that when you're having fun time just seems to fly by and when you want time to fly it seems to stand still? Well that's a question I ask myself everyday at work. I've never been able to work the answer out though.


End file.
